Common chronic inflammatory diseases (“CIDs”) such as, inter alia, atherosclerosis, type 2 diabetes, asthma, gouty arthritis, kidney diseases, lupus, and inflammatory diseases of the central nervous system (“CNS”), pose a large risk and burden to afflicted patients because of its long-term debilitating illness that results in increased mortality and high health care costs. CIDs often involve a low-grade, controlled, and chronic systemic inflammatory state, which is generated by the activation of the pro-inflammatory transcription factor NF-κB and the inflammasome (a cytosolic supramolecular platform responsible of the production of interleukin (IL) 1β and 18 (IL-1β, IL-18)). However, as opposed to short term acute inflammation or infections, which illicit an immediate healing response to overcome a disease, the slow systemic progression of CIDs often preclude an adaptive healing response, which leads to chronic disease sequelae. Currently, classical NSAIDs that provide analgesic (pain-killing) and antipyretic (fever-reducing) effects, and, in higher doses, anti-inflammatory effects, are not recommended for the therapy of these diseases.
Thus, the scope of the present invention includes nitroalkene NSAID compounds and methods of treating inflammation related conditions, such as low grade chronic inflammation that underlies most non-transmissible CIDs.